The First Kiss
by Yuririn
Summary: Recca Hanabishi learns how to kiss the hard way... by asking his friend's help! *edited*


**Author's Note:** You might probally have read this fic somewhere else. Anyway, it's still me (Sarah Yuy) the same author. I just registered a new account and decided to separate my anime fanfics from my original stories with 2 different pen names.  
  
Anyway, this is my first ever fanfic. I wrote this 2 years ago. I made some changes, edited some parts, but still the same plot. Yanagi and Recca are my favored characters.  
  
Flame of Recca belongs to Nobuyuki Anzai. I hope you would consider reading and reviewing again.   
  
Thank you very much.  
  


**The First Kiss**   
  


  
_"You are beautiful…"  
". . . . . . "  
"Really beautiful and amazingly breathtaking."  
"Me?" The girl blushed "Whatever is in that head of yours young man?"  
The guy nodded "I am not mistaken, you are most beautiful girl, that I saw…"  
He slowly put his hands on her shoulder.  
The girl's body grew stiff.  
  
_Recca Hanabishi was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was nearly at the edge of his seat and bitting his fingernails. Slowly he grabed the pillow on his side and moved closer the television set.  
  
_The guy's head moved closer…  
She closed her eyes slowly, she could no longer see the face of the guy but she could hear his warm breath and the gentle touch of his fingertips on her neck.   
"I love you." The guy whispered and gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
_"Recca! What are you doing?!" An elderly man's voice appeared in the background.  
  
Recca stumbled down from his seat and immediatley stood up.  
  
"Huh? What?! Dad!?…uh…I was watching some… er…movie…" He quickly turned off the TV and grabbed the tape from the VCR and several other tapes on the shelf.  
  
Mr. Hanabishi went closer "That's the sixth time this week? What kind of movies are you watching, son?" He tried to look on what Recca was holding.   
  
Recca put the tapes behind his back, and gave his father an innocent smile.  
  
"Uh…I have to go now dad, I uh…have to return this to the store…bye!"  
  
"Wait! Recca! " Mr. Hanabishi called.  
  
Recca stopped, a sweat drop slided down his neck. He gulped and eyed his father nervously.  
  
"Can I watch? Please?!" Recca felt a little relieved."It's old cartoons dad… the type you won't like. " He slowly tiptoed out the living room. But his father quickly grabbed his arm. "That's great Recca! I love old time animation!". Surprised, Recca dropped all the tapes on the floor.   
  
Mr. Hanabishi picked one up. Recca's eyes grew wide and quickly tried to get the tapes from his father.   
  
"_Always by your side, Love is Changing, Endless Love, First Love, Love Revolution, its Just Love, Beat of Destiny_?Recca! What are these shows? I thought they were cartoons?"  
  
Recca blushed "Uh…Love stories?"  
  
"My son! When did you start to watch these kind of shows?!" Tears came running out of Mr. Hanabishi's eyes.  
  
"Eep… Dad… I uh…"  
  
Mr. Hanabishi moved closer to Recca and slapped him on the back.   
  
"I am so proud of you son! You are finally maturing!"  
  
"Huh? Gee thanks, Dad." Recca put his hands in his pocket and rolled his eyes.  
  
Mr. Hanabishi put his arms on Recca's shoulder "Come on, Recca! Let's watch!"   
  
Recca felt his eyes pop out. "What?! No way!"  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps heard coming down the stairs.  
  
"Can't any young growing boy like me have some peace and quiet!" The young boy squinted. "I am trying to get some sleep here! You are so noisy!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Koganei." Recca turned to him. "My dad and I were just uh… watching… TV."  
  
"C'mon Koganei! Join us! I'll get the popcorn ready!" Mr. Hanabishi was feeling excited.  
  
Koganei's face lightened "Oh wow! A movie…is it a cartoon? I haven't watched some since I was working for Kurei."  
  
"Er.. no…it's…" Recca tried to explained  
  
Mr. Hanabishi cut him off, "It's a Love story! Stop watching cartoons and start seeing these types of movies…look at Recca he is maturing already!"  
  
"Aw… Dad!!! Will you stop saying I am maturing!" Recca gave his father an embarrased look.  
  
"Love stories?" Koganei looked at Recca. "When did you start watching that?"   
  
"Uh… nevermind. Go back to sleep." Recca answered sheepishly.  
  
Mr. Hanabishi laughed hard. "Ha ha ha! My boy is growing already! Look, he borrowed seven tapes! I think he is getting ready to propose for the girl of his dreams!"   
  
"W-what!?" Recca's jaw dropped.  
  
Koganei chuckled. "Oh! Stupid me! Hehe…hihi…"  
  
He started laughing this time, now he was laughing non-stop. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Recca and his father eyed Koganei, who was rolling on the floor laughing his heart out.  
  
"You are really getting annoying, Koganei, Stop laughing!" Recca sneered.   
  
"hah…he…he… O-ok… I'll stop…he…heh…he…" Kogaeni said, holding his tummy.  
  
"What's so funny anyway?" Mr. Hanabishi scratched his head.  
  
Koganei stood up and breathing intensely "I get it...hehe…"   
  
"Get what?!" Recca and Mr. Hanabishi said in unison.  
  
"I know why Recca is watching those mushy love stories!"  
  
"Huh? You know?!" Recca gasped nervously.  
  
"Yes, Tell me Koganei." Mr. Hanabishi looked confused.  
  
"Last week , I got up in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep…I kept hearing a rumbling noise coming from Recca-niichans room. I peeked in and I saw Recca kissing his pillow saying… _Hime…_"  
  
"What!?" Recca's eyes grew wide in rage, he grabbed Koganei by the shirt and shook him. "You little spy… you!!!"  
  
"Blehhhh!" Koganei stuck out his tongue and ran away from him.  
  
"Why you little---come back here!"  
  
The two were running around in circles all over the living room.  
  
Mr. Hanabishi suddenly whacked Recca's head with a frying pan.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!?" Recca was lying on the floor with a glowing bump on his head.  
  
"Son. Why didn't you tell me about this? So, is that why you were almost kissing the TV monitor?" Recca's dad was serious now.  
  
"Huh? Er… is that such a big.. uh… deal?" Recca shrugged a sweatdrop appeared on his head.  
  
Mr. Hanabishi quickly hugged Recca "Oh my good Lord! You ARE finally maturing!"  
  
"DAD! I said don't ever say I am maturing!"   
  
"Why didn't you tell your old man before! I could have thought you instead of watching movies." Mr. Hanabishi put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah! I could have thought you too!" Koganei agreed.  
  
Recca eyed him, "What do you know about kissing? You are only a kid!!!"  
  
"Gah! Quiet you two! I am trying to think here!" Mr. Hanabishi yelled.  
  
After a two long hours thinking. Mr. Hanabishi finally spoke.  
  
"Okay, Recca lets see your kissing style!" He pointed a finger on his rough chin.  
  
"My what?!" Recca stood up, all red.  
  
"I wanna see how you kiss... THE way you kiss." Mr. Hanabishi explained.  
  
Koganei was laughing again "Hahahahahaha! C'mon Recca! I wanna see it too! Pucker up! Lover boy!!!"  
  
Mr. Hanabishi stood up and walked to Koganei who was laughing hard again.  
  
He picked him up by the collar like a kitten.  
  
"Here, Recca, practice on HIM! Kiss him!" He threw the laughing kid at Recca.  
  
Recca caught Koganei, "Kiss? _Him_?! No way!" He dropped the Koganei on the floor. The poor kid landed on his back.  
  
Then Recca kicked his father flat on the face. "What are you trying to do, get me gay?"  
  
"It's just a practice my son!" He kicked back.  
  
"And you call yourself expert?! I should have never listened to you!" Recca screamed.  
  
"Why? At least I know how, unlike you!"  
  
"Me? I remember...you never even got married! How should _you_ know?" he shot back.  
  
"I am too! I am your father and Ms. Kagero is your mother, that makes us..."  
  
"WHAT!" Recca looked like he was going to explode. "How dare you talk that you and my mother are married?!"  
  
The two men were yelling fiercely, that they didn't hear the doorbell ring.   
  
The two continued to argue while Koganei opened the door.  
  
"Fuuko-chan! I am so glad you came to visit!" Koganei grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"Actually, I was on my way to the mall when I heared some loud noise coming from your house. What's going on here?" She asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh, that! That's Recca and his father having a talk." He explained as he led Fuuko to the living room. "Talk? Looks like a brawl to me." Fuuko shrugged.   
The two men were still shouting, not noticing Fuuko's arrival.  
  
"What are they arguing about?" Fuuko eyed them.   
  
Koganei giggled. "Mr. Hanabishi is teaching Recca how to kiss."  
  
"WHAT?!" Fuuko looked surprised, then she laughed. Both she and Koganei were now laughing. Then they were even more noisy than the two arguing.   
  
Recca and his father watched at the two. They saw Fuuko rolling on the ground too like Koganei.   
  
Fuuko finally stood up, still trying to control her laugther. "Recca! What on earth have you been watching and you started wanting to learn about kissing?"  
  
"Not funny, Kirisawa! " Recca yelled at her.   
  
"So…Fuuko dear…" Mr. Hanabishi walked in circles around Fuuko. "Do you know how to kiss? Maybe you can teach my son over here? Hmm?"  
  
"What! Are you kidding I ... I…" Fuuko turned red.  
  
"I bet she never had any experience of kissing too! Hahahahahaha!!!!!" Recca's mouth grew wide and kept laughing.  
  
"Oh! Good! Now I have two innocent kids who have no experience in kissing!" Mr. Hanabishi shook his head, looking siapointed. Then he looked back at the two. "Now Recca try to kiss Fuuko." Mr, Hanabishi ordered.   
  
The two suddenly turned red and angry.  
  
"Wha---! Are you out of your mind, Dad?! I won't kiss any tomboy!" Recca stuck out a tongue at Fuuko.  
  
Fuuko's temper suddenly exploded "What did you say!? Who are you calling a tomboy?!"  
  
Before Fuuko could hit Recca, someone stopped her. A big muscular arm appeared on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Fuuko-san, If Recca doesn't kiss you. I will!"   
  
"Grrrrrrr! Domon! Don't you ever touch me!!!" Fuuko gave the big man a punch on the nose and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! I was only trying to help!" Domon was stroking his nose.  
  
"I don't want anyone to tell me who I kiss!" Fuuko said aloud. " I pick my own!"  
  
"Back to square one" Koganei sighed.  
  
"Recca! Hah! I can't beleive you don't know the basics of kissing!" Domon said arrogantly.   
  
"Oh Yeah! So how come you haven't kissed Fuuko yet?" Recca mentioned.  
  
Domon thought for a while "Uh… because, she doesn't know how to yet. I want my first kiss to be the best!"   
  
"GAH! Who said I wanted to kiss you!" Fuuko punched Domon in the face again. "In your dreams, Ishijima!!!"  
  
Kaoru and Mr. Hanabishi just watching the three beat their brains out.  
  
"Domon, is right!" Mr. Hanabishi announced.  
  
"Huh? Me?" Domon asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, Recca you should now the basics of kissing."   
  
"Basics? What do you mean by that?" Recca looked amazed. "Hmm…maybe this is the one I have been looking for." He thought.  
  
"First step…uuhhh…what was it again? I uh…" Mr. Hanabishi faltered.  
  
"Get into the mood." A voice came out of nowhere.  
  
Recca, Fuuko, Domon and Koganei looked behind them. They saw a young good-looking man leaning against the door.  
  
"MIKAGAMI?!" They all chorused, except for Mr. Hanabishi who was still thinking.  
  
"Second, Look into the girls eyes." He continued. All eyes were on Tokiya.  
  
"Mikagami? You?!" Recca pointed, looking surprised.  
  
"Third, take a deep breath and close your eyes." Tokiya brushed his bangs upward.  
  
"Fourth. Kiss her, just be yourself. It's that easy once you get the hang of it. And sometimes it's just a matter of time, It just comes to you, whenever your are ready… Kiss her!" Tokiya finished. "Oh, I am glad I read that book." He thought.  
  
The three were suddenly drooling, looking at him with stars in their eyes.   
  
"When did you learn that?" Domon was kneeling infront of him. "Teach us!" The three chorushed.  
  
Tokiya's eyes grew wide. "What?!"  
  
"Teach us how to kiss!" Koganei pleaded.  
  
"Teach me first!!!" Fuuko yelled. "No! meeeeeeeeee!!!" Domon screamed.  
  
Tokiya froze in confusion.  
  
All were rambling and fighting over Tokiya. They were screaming and pleading who he was going to teach first.  
  
While Mr. Hanabishi was still thinking, looking dumb in the corner.  
  
Recca quickly rushed out of the house.  
  
"Finally!" He thought "Some peace and quiet. Why did I ever watch those movies? Why did I ever wanted to learn how to do _that_?! Mikagami was right, I should just be myself."  
  
After a few moments, Recca strolled over the park.   
  
"What a day! I am so tired." He yawned and stretched his arms, then he sat on the bench and closed his eyes.   
  
Even with his eyes closed he could feel the rays of the sun pass his eyelids.   
  
A figure came into his head. It was the shape of his princess, Yanagi.  
  
"Oh your so beautiful and sweet, my princess…" He sighed "I am so glad I met you… I don't care now If I never kiss you, but being with you is fine with me. I wish that you were here by my side this very moment!"  
  
Then it became dark. Something has covered the sunlight. Recca peeked…it was a little blurry .He slowly opened his eyes and saw his lovely PrincessYanagi looking back at him. She was smiling. Recca immediately sat straight and blushed. "Oh! Princess…it's…you…how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Since you sat there." Yanagi sat next to him, looking away.  
  
"Since I got here?" Recca looked puzzled.  
  
Yanagi nodded "Yes, I was calling you, but I guess you didn't hear me."  
  
"Oh… I am sorry, I was thinking of something back then." Recca blushed. "Uh… princess, did you hear what I said earlier?"  
  
Yanagi looked at him and nodded.  
  
Recca scratched his head. "Uh…er… just forget about it."  
  
He put down his hand and accidentally placing it on Yanagi's hand. Recca froze for a minute, Yanagi just smiled . Still, Recca didn't remove his hand. Instead he held her hand, gripped in gently and moved closer to her. Yanagi just stared at him, looking innocently. Recca's hearbeat pounded.  
  
"Is this the time, Tokiya was talking about?" He asked himself. Recca kept moving closer… and closer. Until his face was a fist away from Yanagi. "Is this the right time to kiss her?"  
  
Recca froze. "What am I doing? Is… is this right?"   
  
The two were still blankly staring, face to face.   
  
Recca gripped Yanagi's hand more firmly.  
  
"God! I am lost! Please hel-----"  
  
Suddenly, Recca's eyes grew wide with amazement. It was a feeling or excitement, confusion and terror in one.  
  
Yanagi had kissed Recca softly in the lips.   
  
Recca could see Yanagi's eyes were already closed. Her gentle lips were touching his. He could feel her warm breath. She too, gripped his hand tightly. He felt light and soft all over  
  
Recca's nervousness was finally over. He closed his eyes.  
  
It was much more better that fireworks during the new year. It was his first kiss.  
  
  


** The End **


End file.
